


Colonic Boom: Episode One - Foxholes

by VSCNFF



Series: Colonic Boom [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, M/M, Rape, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSCNFF/pseuds/VSCNFF
Summary: Evil Dr. Robuttnik has imprisoned Twats the Two-Twatted Fox in his island lair. Can Colonic the Hedgehog and his pals find a way to rescue Twats before it's too late?





	Colonic Boom: Episode One - Foxholes

**Chapter One: Interrupted**

Dicks the Fungal Badger gently slid two fingers into Lamey Blows the Hedgehog's butthole. "Wow," said Lamey, "I wasn't expecting that!"

"I'm glad," said Dicks, "if you start getting predictable, that's when they get ya." 

"Who?" asked Lamey.

"Pod People, Illuminati, the IRS, take your pick." 

"Mmm," groaned Lamey, "you feel so much better inside me than that awful Dr. Robuttnik."

"You fucked Rocuckednik?" said Dicks.

"Not by choice, he captured me and then pounded me with a strap-on for two hours straight," explained Lamey.

"A strap-on?"

"Yeah, all the Viagra in the world couldn't make him stiff and he couldn't screw me with a floppy fire-hose, now could he?"

"Yuck. Can we change the subject?" 

Lamey reached in to kiss Dicks on the lips but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hey, it's Fuckles, let me in!"

"Quick, get your fingers outta my ass Dicks." Lamey rose to her feet and hurried over to the door. Fuckles the Echidna barged in as soon as she unlocked it. 

"You gotta help me," said Fuckles frantically, "I got a big problem."

"Oh Fuckles," replied Lamey, "Have you forgotten how to tie your shoelaces again?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here. Something serious has happened. Robuttnik captured Twats. I tried to stop him, but he threw this necklace at me and it hit me square in the forehead."

"Eww, Fuckles," said Dicks, "Those are anal beads. They haven't been used have they?"

"That explains this mysterious brown substance," said Fuckles, holding the beads up to his nose.

"Eww, eww, eww," cried Lamey, "Get that thing outta my house right now!" Fuckles hurled the beads out of the window.

"Aargh!" came a cry from outside. They all ran out to find Colonic the Hedgehog laying on the ground with the beads wrapped around his neck. 

"Nice necklace Colonic, where'd you get it from?" Said Fuckles.

Colonic just scowled at him. He then noticed the concern on Dicks' and Lamey's faces. “What's up you guys?” he asked.

"We gotta go rescue Twats. Come on. I'll explain on the way, Colonic," said Dicks.

"Wait," said Lamey, "How are we going to get to Robuttnik's lair without Twats here to fly the plane?" 

"I'll get my swimming costume," said Fuckles.

"No way!" barked Colonic, "I'm not swimming!"

"We'll have to build a raft," said Dicks. "Fuckles, You go get wood."

"I'm way ahead of ya," said Fuckles, pointing at his enormous erection.

"No. I mean wooden logs. We can't build a raft out of your stiffened junk." 

"Oh right. I'm on it!" said Fuckles enthusiastically.

"Lamey, you go get some twine to tie the wood together. Oh, and some fabric for a sail."

"Aye, aye," replied Lamey.

"And Colonic, you go dump those anal beads as far away from here as possible. Ugh!" Colonic sped off into the distance. Dicks stroked her chin. "I'll get some sea shells to use as camouflage. This thing's gonna be awesome."

  
  


**Chapter Two: Robuttnik's Prize**

Dr. Robuttnik eyed Twats the Two-Twatted Fox menacingly. "Now listen here, goober. I've invented a fucking machine designed specifically to fuck your two twats simultaneously. At 50,000 revolutions per minute! It has been ready for weeks and finally I get to try it out." Robuttnik yanked away a bed-sheet to reveal his terrifying contraption underneath. Twats cowered at the sight, though felt slightly impressed by the Doc's smooth sheet yanking. 

"Sir!" came a voice from the other room.

"Whorebot, what is it? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Robuttnik replied. 

"Pubebot has clogged the sink again." 

"Blast! We don't want a repeat of last time. The whole lair flooded. Hold on Twats, I'll come back and deal with you later," said Robuttnik as he scurried out of the room. "Oh, Whorebot, you stay here and guard that little yellow goober. Whatever you do, don't let him out of that cage! It would be real swell if you didn't screw things up this time."

"Yes sir."

Whorebot turned to Twats. "So... I see you have two twats. A guy having one twat would be awfully unusual by itself, but two? That's just unheard of."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Twats.

"Oh, nothing. Just not very masculine is it? I can't imagine you'll feel very manly getting fucked in both twats by Dr. Robuttnik's machine."

"Hey. Take that back! My vaginas are very manly. You know how two negatives make a positive? Well it's just like that. Two girly bits make a manly bit. I'm totally macho."

"Very well," said Whorebot. 

"You know," began Twats, "Robuttdick never shows you any respect. Why do you serve him? He never trusts you with any real power."

"That's not true, just yesterday he trusted me to make him a grilled cheese sandwich." 

"That's not real responsibility. Why doesn't he let you have a gun? Or let you control his robutts? Because he doesn't think you can handle it!"

"No, you're wrong. He just gives me the more important jobs, that's all. Like defrosting the refrigerator."

"He never would have trusted you to guard me if it wasn't for this cage I'm in. It's the cage he really trusts, not you."

"Lies!"

"So let me out then. You'd have no problem guarding me even if I weren't caged up. Show Robuttdick that you can take control. Show him that you're a force to be reckoned with!" 

"Nice try, but I'm not letting you out. Your tricks won't work on me."

"Damn." 

"I'm back," said Robuttnik as he entered the room. "You miss me?" 

"Of course sir," said Whorebot, obsequious as ever.

"What about you, Twats?"

"No not at all," replied Twats. 

"Well, that's too bad. Hope you're all psyched up now. Time to get down to business. 50,000RPM and not a single drop of lube. You're gonna be sore tomorrow!"

"You don't scare me, Buttdick. I can take whatever you throw at me!"

"It's not just my machine you'll be taking. I'm going to force my cock into your mouth too. My cock with its decades worth of crusty smegma build-up."

"You monster!"

"Guinness book of world records came and measured the thickness of my crust. I'm number one in the world baby! Soon as they print the new edition, my photo will be in there. I cant wait!"

Twats looked despondent and began to tremble.

"Now, you may have heard the rumours about me having erectile dysfunction, but I've located a rare plant which contains a potent compound that gets me raging like nobody's business. I had these pills made from it." Robuttnik opened his hand to reveal a small white tablet which he then tossed into his mouth. 

"Hahahahaha! And that's not all. You didn't think I'd leave your asshole out of this did you? Reveal yourself, Shaghoe the Edgehog." Shaghoe stepped out from behind a curtain, 10 inches of flaccid winkie swinging between his legs.

“This is Shaghoe and he shags hoes. Shaghoe by name, Shaghoe by nature,” said Robuttnik.

“Shagging hoes is all I know,” said Shaghoe. His voice was cold and intimidating and his face was vacant, save for a subtle glimmer of deeply buried hatred that threatened to boil to the surface. 

"Strap on your skates Shaghoe, we're going in!" said Robuttnik. Shaghoe's knob began to rise majestically. From 10 inches it grew further and further and further, like a Pinnochio's nose of cock. Shaghoe looked Twats straight in the eye the whole time. Twats' eyes watered at the prospect of accomadating this abomination.

"You at full mast yet?" probed Robuttnik. 

"I'm ready," said Shaghoe in a deep and sinister voice that let Twats know he meant business. Whorebot carefully unlocked the cage and grabbed Twats by his arms. Robuttnik grabbed his legs and together they bent Twats over a nearby gym horse and tied him down. Shaghoe took position at the rear while Whorebot set up the fucking machine. Robuttnik unsheathed his cock, holding it an inch away from Twats' nose. The stench of smegma was overpowering. Tears streamed from Twats' eyes. 

"Please don't do this," he begged. Whorebot flicked a switch on the machine and several indicators lit up. He delicately turned one of the many knobs and the machine juddered into life, sliding in and out of Twats' twats at a pace that could only be described as glacial. 

"Come on Whorebot, give it some gas!" said Robuttnik. Whorebot grabbed the knob and wrenched it all the way round to 50,000 RPM. The machine jolted and roared like a jet engine. Suddenly it began brutally tearing into Twats at lightning speed. Twats let out a chilling scream of pain. Next, Shaghoe rammed his monster member straight up Twats' ass, tearing his sphincter open in a shower of blood. 

"I've gained entry," said Shaghoe almost sounding bored. 

"Good job," said Robuttnik as he slipped his rancid pork sword into Twats' mouth causing Twats to projectile vomit, splashing Robuttnik from head to toe in chunder. Undeterred, Robuttnik thrusted his trouser snake hard down Twats' throat, the dry crusty coating tearing into his gullet. Twats vomited again, this time throwing up blood that soaked into Robuttnik's smegma, turning it bright red.

"This is what love is all about, eh Twats?" said Robuttnik, grinning wildly. "Your cretinous little rodent pals haven't come to save you this time. They probably don't miss you at all. Don't worry, you'll get to see them again. At your funeral. Hahaha!"

  
  


**Chapter Three: Preparation**

Hundreds of wooden logs were piled up in front of Lamey's house. Fuckles stood proudly overlooking them. "Wow, great work," said Dicks.

"Thanks," said Fuckles, "Getting wood is what I'm best at."

"Uh huh," said Dicks.

"Hey!" cried Lamey, "what's the big idea?" 

"What's wrong?" asked Dicks.

"My door won't open, I can't get out."

"Fuckles," Dicks began, "Did you dump all that wood in front of Lamey's door?"

"Yeah. So?" said Fuckles.

Dicks slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "How is she supposed to get out with all those logs blocking the door?"

"Hmm. Didn't think of that."

"Get 'em shifted, Fucks."

"Yes sir."

"And don't call me sir."

"Sorry, chief." Fuckles began dragging the logs one by one to clear a path to Lamey's door. 

Colonic zoomed back, having disposed of the beads. "How's the raft coming along, Dicks?"

"We have the materials, we just need to get Lamey out." She nodded towards the pile of logs.

"Hey, I found a way out through the window," explained Lamey as she walked up to Dicks and Colonic, clutching an old bed-sheet and a ball of twine. 

"Great, you can help me get Lamey out," said Fuckles as he spotted her.

"Err, I  _ am  _ out."

"That was fast," said Fuckles.

"Can we get this thing built already?" said Dicks.

Over the course of the afternoon, the raft slowly came together. After three hours of hard labour the team stood back to admire their handiwork. 

"That's one fine looking raft," said Colonic.

“Yeah, that's the raftiest raft I ever saw!” said Dicks. They all turned to each other, confused. 

“The author must be having an off day I guess,” said Colonic, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I hope so,” said Dicks, “because if this is the quality we can expect from now on, I'm gonna be jumping ship to find a new gig.”

"Sooo, should we give it a name?" asked Colonic.

"Raft 2000!" suggested Fuckles.

"No," said Colonic, "It's gotta have more pizazz than that. How about, the SS Colonic!" Everyone groaned. 

“What about, Captain Dicks' Raccoon Pontoon,” said Dicks. “Hey wait a minute, he's gotta be doin' this on purpose. OK, now listen up Mr. Author man, number one: I'm a badger, not a racoon and number two: I could never come up with a name that awful, no matter how hard I tried. Now you get your butt into gear, or I quit!” 

"Can we all stop wasting time," said Lamey, "Or have you forgotten why we built this thing in the first place?”

“To pad out the story?” said Colonic.

“No, to save Twats! So let's get moving!"

"Wait!" said Fuckles, "Where are the wheels?"

"Wheels?" snarled Lamey, "It's a raft! Rafts don't have wheels!"

"Ohhh, I see," said Fuckles, "Wait, so how's it meant to fly then?"

"Aargh!!" screamed Lamey as she lunged at Fuckles in a fit of rage. The others held her back. 

"Calm down Lamey," said Dicks as she tried to restrain her, "This isn't helping."

Lamey sighed, "You're right. Let's just get this raft to the shore." 

They each grabbed a corner of the raft and carefully carried it out to the beach. "Ugh," groaned Colonic, "Why didn't we just build this thing on the beach instead of in the village?" 

"Keep going, we're nearly there now," said Lamey."

As the beach came into sight, Dicks spotted something floating in the water. "Hey, what's that?" As they got closer, it became clearer. "It looks like a raft," said Colonic.

"A raft?" said Lamey. 

"Sure," said Fuckles, "that thing's been there for ages."

"You knew about this? Are you telling me you knew there was a raft here this whole time and you let us waste hours building one of our own?" Lamey could barely contain her anger.

"Oh, of course, I'm so stupid!" said Fuckles, "We could've used that one to base our design off of!"

"Or we could have just used that one to cross the water," said Colonic.

"Rafts can do that?" asked Fuckles.

Lamey screamed for what felt like several hours. "That better?" asked Dicks.

"A little," said Lamey. "Well, we got our transport ready, let's set off."

"Hold on a sec," said Colonic, "We'll need supplies." He sped off and within two seconds flat he returned clutching a first aid kit and a bag full of Meh Burgers. 

"OK," said Dicks, "let's roll."

The four of them boarded the raft and pushed away from the shore. “How're we going to paddle this thing?” asked Colonic.

“I got it covered,” said Fuckles as he got down on his belly, dipped his mouth into the water and blew as hard as he could. Bubbles rose up from the water and the raft slowly moved towards Robuttnik's lair. “Yarr, it be plain sailin' ahead!” said Colonic in the best pirate voice he could muster.

  
  


**Chapter Four: Lighting a Cigarette**

"You did some great work today, Shaghoe," said Robuttnik.

"I don't need your praise. My work speaks for itself,” said Shaghoe, nodding towards Twats' limp, ravaged body.

“Indeed it does. Well, I don't know about you, but all this raping has made me hungry. Prepare a feast Whorebot!"

"Yes, sir."

“You want to stay for dinner, Shaghoe?” asked Robuttnik.

“No thank you,” said Shaghoe, “I've got to get back to Grandma. We're half way through a 2000 piece jigsaw puzzle. That picture of twelve fluffy kittens won't assemble itself.”

"Bye then," said Robuttnik. Shaghoe wiped the remaining blood from his cock with a towel and then teleported away.

“What an odd fellow,” said Whorebot. 

“Hey, why isn't my feast being prepared?” growled Robuttnik.

“Right on it, sir,” said a startled Whorebot, dashing out of the room in panic. Robuttnik followed after him, leaving Twats all on his own, barely conscious and bleeding heavily. 

  
  


**Chapter Five: Help Arrives**

The raft had made it to Robuttnik's island lair. Colonic felt sea sick and sat down on a nearby rock. “Impressive blowing, Fuckles,” said Lamey.

“Well, I've had plenty of practice,” said Fuckles, blushing and looking over at Colonic with a tender smile. Colonic threw up.

The perimeter wall of the lair towered over them. "How're we gonna get in there?" asked Dicks. Fuckles walked up to the wall and gave it a forceful headbutt. The wall crumbled away in an instant. "How about that," said Dicks, "Fuckles finally used his head for something." 

Colonic and gang rushed through the broken wall to be greeted with the sight of Twats bent over, weeping cum and blood from every hole. "Oh man, what have they done?" said Colonic. 

"His throat is all torn up. You'll have to fuck him back to life, Colonic!" suggests Lamey, opening up the first aid kit in preparation. Colonic reached in and pulled out an emergency cauterizer which he then affixed to his penis. 

"Hold on, little buddy," said Colonic as he slid the cauterizer down Twats' throat. A jolt of searing pain startled Twats and smoke billowed out of his mouth. "There you go buddy." The cauterizer stopped the bleeding in Twats' throat and he tried to speak. "Robutt...nik ...he *cough* had a ...machine... and" 

"Save your energy Twats, you're lucky to still be alive," said Dicks.

"Rocuckedicks is gonna pay for this," said Colonic, clenching his fists.

Meanwhile Fuckles was entertaining himself with a pinball machine he had found in the corner of the room.

"Colonic, we should disinfect Twats' anal wounds," said Lamey.

"Good idea," said Colonic. He removed the cauterizer and then poured disinfectant over his penis before inserting it gently into Twats' anus. 

"You'll have to get the disinfectant in there real deep," said Dicks.

Colonic pushed in deeper as Twats whimpered in pain.

"Wiggle about a bit, make sure to get every spot," instructed Lamey. Colonic gyrated his hips as Twats winced in agony.

"Anybody have a quarter?" asked Fuckles. Everyone turned and glared at him. "You all forgot to bring your wallets too huh?"

Lamey continued inspecting Twats' injuries. "OK, there are serious friction burns all over Twats' twats. We're gonna need gauze."

Colonic grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around his hefty member. "Prepare for entry, Twats." 

"Isn't there some way you can administer these treatments without having to shove your penis inside me?" Twats wheezed.

"I don't see how," said Colonic as he plunged hard into one of Twats' twats. 

“Just relax,” said Lamey, “we know what we're doing.”

"Little help?" said Fuckles from the corner of the room.

"What now?" sighed Lamey.

"I got my dick stuck in the coin chute."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"Well, my arm wasn't bendy enough to reach up there, so I had to improvise."

"We don't have time for this, Fuckles, you'll just have to carry the pinball machine back with us."

"Sweet, I've always wanted one of these things!"

"Colonic, are you done treating Twats?"

"Just one more thrust," replied Colonic, "Ugh! ...OK, let's go."

"So...thirsty," groaned Twats.

“We forgot to pack any fluids,” said Colonic. 

"I know!" said Lamey as she began to urinate. "Here you go Twats." Lamey angled her golden stream at Twats' face. Twats turned his head away. "Don't waste it," said Lamey, "there's a limited supply." Twats relented and opened his mouth to swallow Lamey's golden nectar. "I'm out," she said.

"Wait," said Dicks, "Let me." Before Twats could object, Dicks began firing her own jet of amber piss at his face. 

"Drink up little buddy," said Colonic as he stroked Twats' head. After several reluctant gulps from Twats both Lamey and Dicks had run dry. "Still thirsty?" asked Colonic as he readied his penis. 

"No, definitely not!" spluttered Twats.

"Let's get out of here then," said Lamey.

"I can carry him," said Fuckles, "just lay him on the pinball machine. I can use it as a stretcher." Colonic and Dicks each grabbed one end of Twats and hauled him up onto the pinball machine. 

"Don't drop him, Fuckles," said Colonic.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that," said Dr. Robuttnik, as he entered the room with Whorebot following closely behind him.

"Robuttdick! You've gone too far this time," said Colonic. 

"But I've only just begun. Next up I'm going to rape the rest of you one by one! Hahahahaha!" Robuttnik reached into his jacket pocket and produced a laser pistol, a new design fresh from his lab.

As if from nowhere Twats rocketed through the air, knocking Robuttnik to the ground before he had a chance to fire. The gun flew out of Robuttnik's hand and Dicks plucked it out of the air. 

"I'll never taste your foul phallus, Buttdick!" cried Colonic. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Robuttnik scowled. "With Shaghoe on my side, it's only a matter of time before...hey wait, what is Flunkles doing with my pinball machine?"

"His name is Fuckles," said Lamey.

"That's what I said," said Robuttnik. Lamey just rolled her eyes. 

"See ya, Buttdick," said Colonic, lifting Twats over his shoulder. The gang backed out of the room as Dicks covered them with the laser pistol.

"What happened in there, Fuckles?" asked Dicks.

"When you laid Twats down on the pinball machine, his ass-hole was right in my face. I got an instant boner and since I was still stuck in the coin chute, the machine flipped up along with my wiener. It launched him like a catapult," explained Fuckles.

"If it wasn't for your inappropriate erections, we'd have been in real trouble. Good work, Fuckles," said Dicks.

"Just doing my duty, Dicks."

The five boarded the raft, along with the pinball machine and set off back to the village. It had been a long day, fraught with peril, but they were safe for now. Exhausted, Twats quickly fell asleep while Fuckles slowly propelled the raft along with his mouth. Colonic held Twats' hand and whispered to him. “I'll never let Robuttnik capture you again. I promise, little buddy.”

**Fin**


End file.
